halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Chi Rho
|date= - N/A |place=Chi Rho, |result=Pyrrhic Covenant Victory |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Vice Admiral *Commodore-Admiral Ashok Raymond† |commanders2=*Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=UNSC Navy *Ectanus 45 Defense Fleet *114th Rapid Strike Group UNSC Air Force SOCOM *Valkyrie Team UNSC Marine Corps *363rd Armored Division NAVSPECWAR *White Team UNSC Army SPECWARCOM *34 Goliaths |forces2=*Fleet of Rampant Zeal (12 ships) **''Seeker of the Blessed Path'' * |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} The Siege of Chi Rho, also known as the Chi Rho Campaign, was a major series of battles that took place on the fortress-world of Chi Rho during the . The largest battle ever fought by the at that point, Chi Rho was the brainchild of Vice Admiral strategy to turn the mid-rim colonies into formidable obstacles that would put an end to the advance through human-space. The Siege would officially begin when a task force from the followed the UNSC's forces from Hollow Point. Being confronted by the unusually-powerful defenses, the task force would engage in what was the first example of guerrilla tactics from a Covenant commander. Prologue Chi Rho was always seen as an stronghold for the UNSC ever since it was colonised in . As the planet resided in a key position between the and the then-developing , the Colonial Military Administration saw it's potential as a place to project power and lobby against the encroaching UNSC. Making it their unofficial capital-world, Chi Rho would become a hub of military training and production, with vast fortifications built into it's hard crust being continuously expanded throughout their history. A portion of the CMA's budget always went into upgrading the colony's facilities, ensuring it's defences were more modern than even most Inner Colonies it bordered with. Thanks to the planet's lack of tectonic activity, these fortifications lasted well into the . Vice Admiral , a famous war hero who was forced back into service to lead the Ninth Fleet, would famously use the planet as his headquarters. Unfortunately, Mawikizi's campaigns against the Covenant would end in failure, losing three important battles including the disastrous Battle of Hollow Point. With his fleet numbering less than forty and Chi Rho's discovery now imminent, he made the decision to augment the colony's defences and make his final stand there. The Vice Admiral had already recognized that the planet's well-developed military assets and it's proximity to the front lines made it a ideal strongpoint long ago. In he had sent a request to the to be allowed to set up a series of fortress worlds around it. However, the Admiralty would deny his request, citing that the sheer cost and effort to create the specifications he presented as being unnecessary. They eventually changed their tune as the Covenant kept pushing through the Outer Colonies and they would eventually reconsider their decision and grant Mawikizi full control over the development of it's fortifications in and sent reinforcements. The Vice Admiral scuttled most of the more damaged ships of his fleet, moving their and missiles onto makeshift defence platforms, planning to use their empty hulls as sacrificial shields, and cannibalizing them for raw materials for the construction of more planetside installations. This included the existing elaborate series of underground tunnels that were further reinforced by the Vice Admiral to be proof against plasma bombardment, complete with reinforcements, doors and a large stockpile of rations to allow the defenders to wait out the siege. Preparations were immediately made to evacuate the colony, and Chi Rho's defenders were mobilised to be ready for the coming storm. The Battle Orbital Defense Battle of Plasma Mountain Battle of Thunder Canyon Operation: CURTAIN CALL Aftermath Participants UNSC Space assets Cruisers * , Destroyers * , * , Halberd-class destroyer Covenant Space assets Fleet of Rampant Zeal Cruisers *''Seeker of the Blessed Path'', Varric-pattern *''Wisdom's Proclamation'', Elefen-pattern *''Audacity's End'', Elefen-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser *''Judgement's Favour'', Elefen-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser *''Elegance and Persistence'', Elefen-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser * , Ket-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser *''Ascendant Retribution'', Elefen-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser *''Sacred Esteem'', Elefen-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser Destroyers *''Fortune's Revenant'', Veranax-pattern *''Triumph's Inquisitor'', Veranax-pattern RPV-class light destroyer *''Tenacious Thunder'', Veranax-pattern RPV-class light destroyer *''Reaper of Penance'', Veranax-pattern RPV-class light destroyer *''Surveyor of Transgression'', Veranax-pattern RPV-class light destroyer *''Valorous Spirit'', Veranax-pattern RPV-class light destroyer Fleet of Righteous Purpose Battleships *''Harbinger of Extinction, ''Durom-pattern OTS-class dreadnought Cruisers *''Damnation and Glory, ''Firro-pattern CCS-class battlecruiser Destroyers *''Purveyor of Intent'', Sinaris-pattern *''Resplendent Solace'', Gorgut-pattern CPV-class heavy destroyer Category:Battles of the Human-Covenant War Category:Battles